User talk:TheTwinkleBeast
Please when you leave a message, leave your signature, or I will not respond. Quick Question Hey was wondering why you changed the list back on the omnipotence page of users. LordTenebris (talk) 05:27, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Why did you delete my page?--Armyeater (talk) 00:37, June 5, 2015 (UTC) There are over a dozen others that are pretty much the same thing Dark Element Manipulation, Light Element Manipulation, Esoteric Element Manipulation.--Armyeater (talk) 01:16, June 5, 2015 (UTC) If you're going to delete mine you might as well delete all of those too.--Armyeater (talk) 01:17, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I thought I had made it clear that evil was involved, if I remake the page and be sure to put evil in will you not delete it?--Armyeater (talk) 01:25, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello there, I have to ask; why did you delete my "Spin Direction Manipulation" power? Flamerstreak (talk) 01:31, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Care to elaborate why?--Armyeater (talk) 01:32, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Odd. I did consider that problem when I was making the power. Maybe I should have thought of it more...maybe I can add the spin direction part to Centrifugal Force Manipulation?Flamerstreak (talk) 01:36, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I already had Evil Plant Manipulation under also called.--Armyeater (talk) 01:38, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, though what do you mean by "suppose"?Flamerstreak (talk) 01:38, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I hope you lose your admin position.--Armyeater (talk) 01:46, June 5, 2015 (UTC) "And you too," I say with frustration and anger. Done. You can check it out. Flamerstreak (talk) 01:53, June 5, 2015 (UTC)\ Characters On the character creator sheet pages, how do they create the pictures?Lboys (talk) 18:25, June 6, 2015 (UTC) But im saying though...how to CREATE a photo? Lboys (talk) 19:03, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Like how do they make photos to put on the character sheets?Lboys (talk) 19:16, June 6, 2015 (UTC) But don't they create the photo? If they do then how?Lboys (talk) 19:21, June 6, 2015 (UTC) artwork I apologize for my tardiness in replying, I've had a wedding to attend and now my scanning has been limited lately, but i was able to get some drawing together, if you see any you like I'm willing to sell prints. https://www.facebook.com/travisillustrated TheXfactor2 (talk) 06:38, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Ravage, please join the chat. It is a matter of the utmost importance. Democracy is at stake! You have to hurry! Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 18:21, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay, if you say so. What doesn't make a real power, anyway? Flamerstreak (talk) 01:13, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Well, that narrows it down. I was looking for a more detailed description. Say, is a power called Purity Manipulation okay (which would be the opposite of Corruption Manipulation)? Flamerstreak (talk) 01:21, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Damn, you had to say that, didn't you? Very well. I shall look for one. Flamerstreak (talk) 01:48, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Would Jesus Christ be a user of Purity Manipulation? Flamerstreak (talk) 01:54, June 17, 2015 (UTC) That will work, then. Flamerstreak (talk) 02:06, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Well, how is this for you? http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Pureness_Manipulation?venotify=created Flamerstreak (talk) 02:15, June 17, 2015 (UTC) If you get this, a power called "Fractal Generation" would be something that is "not a real power", right? Flamerstreak (talk) 13:34, June 18, 2015 (UTC) It would be something that could be used to create fractals that can captivate and impress others around the user, as well as being used as "energy attacks". Flamerstreak (talk) 13:52, June 18, 2015 (UTC) If you say so. What if I were to make something called "Fractal Manipulation" that could manipulate the fractals? Flamerstreak (talk) 13:58, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay then. Thanks! Flamerstreak (talk) 14:02, June 18, 2015 (UTC) actually is a very different power,as i explained to kuopiofi,nothingness physiology makes the user to be made up of nothingness,but this don't make them nonexistents.nonexistent physiology just means the user don't physically/mentally exist,but this don't make them MADES of nothingness. so could you please put the power back? L12345 (talk) 16:06, June 19, 2015 (UTC) It wont let me! It keeps saying blocked by spamLboys (talk) 21:44, June 19, 2015 (UTC) My first blog Check it out! http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lboys/Kavaris Say, would you mind if I were to make a power called "Ice Dust Manipulation"? What about "ATP Manipulation"? Flamerstreak (talk) 21:49, June 24, 2015 (UTC) I thought it was obvious, well, the Ice Dust part, anyway. Ice Dust Manipulation would be the power to manipulate dust that is made of ice crystals and ice, while ATP Manipulation would manipulate ATP, which is "the energy currency of life and it provides that energy for most biological processes". Flamerstreak (talk) 22:01, June 24, 2015 (UTC) I can look it up. Not sure about ATP Manipulation yet, but I do think Elsa from Frozen would work for Ice Dust Manipulation. Flamerstreak (talk) 22:15, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Alpha Omnipotence Heya I'm writing about the "alpha omnipotence" page, I understand why it was deleted but i feel it's nessesary to informyou that since omnipotent one doubtlessly told someone about it i had infact rewritten it, Instea dof simply being above omnipotence users i rewrote it into a supreme m version of super power manipulation using psycho warping for inspiration as to how it would come about. Instead of opverpowering the target the user simply manipulated the core soruce of their powers, the point fo which it all converged. this allowed the power to do as the OP intended and still allows for omnipotence to be nessesarily stronger. just wanted to giver a ehads up just in case ^.^ Azuchi67 (talk) 12:51, June 27, 2015 (UTC) not really nigh omnipotence is omnipotence with some limitations, the way the OP described ALpha omnipotence it could fit into the same sort of advancement-variant range as metapotence except for super power manipulation instead of logic or as a alpha physiology variant in omnipotence form its kinda like telekinesis and teleinetic force the user has gotten so good/powerful with super power manipulation they they are able to control omnipotence's source they just control the source they arnt actually omnipotent themselves even though they can acheive the same kind of feats Azuchi67 (talk) 14:06, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey Beast ! I'm working on a "Rules of the Chat" policy after getting Kuopiofi's approval, some official references should help a lot in preventing/neutralizing problematic attitudes. Let's talk about it together next time you're online, I'll show you the draft when it is ready. DYBAD (talk) 23:15, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey Beast ! I summon thy at your earliest convenience ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:42, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Strange, I'm on it right now. What should we do ? DYBAD (talk) 13:14, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Say, is my Aerobatics power okay? Flamerstreak (talk) 00:12, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Okay then. Thanks. Flamerstreak (talk) 02:25, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me, i apologise for my behavior on chat a month or so ago, this has been bugging me ever since. I feel really bad for it, and i apologise , i will never use a sock anywhere else but my feet. Seriously though, i love u guys alot, i enjoy the intellect in your guy's conversations! Its much more educational (so to speak) to read than anything ive ever read on the other wikis. Please, could u at all possibly unban me? Or at least grant me your forgiveness? Darkwolf123 03:23, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Grungepony well, how long is the ban? -grungepony Darkwolf123 19:10, July 4, 2015 (UTC) New (And First) Species sheet My first species sheet I've made, please be gentle...A Living Person (talk) 02:18, July 9, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Hello Can I ask you for something? --AlexHoskins (talk) 06:10, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hello When you have the spare time, could you send the ATLA Aang.png and Suki Wallcrawl.jpg photo in Heroes Wiki? My computer has the virus and my iPad doesn't download photos. Sorry.--AlexHoskins (talk) 12:07, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Okay, maybe late then?--AlexHoskins (talk) 12:54, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:Hello Okay, then later on you will do it?--AlexHoskins (talk) 19:25, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately, my iPad doesn't have the action to download PNG files in the Heroes Wiki. Sorry to hear that.--AlexHoskins (talk) 19:34, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Beside I tried this once. It didn't work.--AlexHoskins (talk) 19:53, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me, but I've already tried download PNG photos, but nothing worked. Sorry. :(--AlexHoskins (talk) 12:45, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Oh. Well, hope you get well soon!--AlexHoskins (talk) 20:17, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Beast....Ill get it fixed soon..Lboys (talk) 02:32, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Admin Answering to you both: DYBAD: I don't really remember but didn't you get to be admin by someones unilateral decision too? I know I didn't get asked about it and I'm the most active Admin on the site. Please don't use that one to try to make someone look less deserving to the position. TheTwinkleBeast: you aren't the first one to comment that getting into argument with D tends to end with it's either his way or none at all. It was on the air way before he became Admin and unfortunately the trend seems to be continuing. That said, we have other members who could be called annoying at best and we let them stay here as well as the more polite ones. Both: before you're Admins you're members of this site, when your authority as Admin isn't needed act like any member of this site is supposed to and don't go throwing it all over the place. That means that if being polite and not insulting others is rule, remember that those rules include you both too. If someone is being problem, then you can act and do as the rules say, otherwise act like you didn't have that authority. Light touch is the rule here, don't try to force others to your way of thinking because you got the power to back it with blocking and other ways. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:17, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh yes, important question: do other chat moderators have problems with you two? I haven't heard a word about either of you, so is this between your personalities or are they just staying out? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:30, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Have you tried talking with Natsu outside the chat? Figure out your differences between you two? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:37, July 18, 2015 (UTC) No big deal. I have said way worse things when I have been in the heat of the moment myself. So I know what it is like. (Y) EvilMegaCookie (talk) 23:10, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey Beast ! Honestly, I hold no grudge against you despite everything that happened over time (which is surprising in itself), but the accumulation of incidents (and the epic one it led to) gradually chipped away my trust in lasting progress. So some guarantees are now needed. Kuopiofi and I discussed about it, and we came to a balanced agreement, that should solve everything with minimal consequence. Please meet me on the chat when you join, so we can talk privately. DYBAD (talk) 23:18, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Witcher 3 Hey Beast ! Regarding your future build, best is to just max-out the Axii and Aard signs after taking the Griffith School Techniques (triple stamina regen), then use the most powerful blue mutagens you can get. Believe me, it will completely change your playthrough. Enhanced Aard can knock down whole packs of ennemies for an instant finish kill (and half the normal stamina cost), and Axxi can mind-control virtually anything in an instant (and almost zero stamina cost, if you charge the sign for just a second rather than holding the button all the way). DYBAD (talk) 03:52, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Hello, could you add an PNG photo (Sasuke Uchiha.png) in the Heroes Wiki (hero.wikia.com)?--AlexHoskins (talk) 03:00, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Okay, sorry for asking that question before. It's just that I was jealous the Villains Wiki gains more popularity than the Heroes Wiki. You could at least make some edits in the Heroes Wiki. So sorry about the misunderstanding.--AlexHoskins (talk) 02:29, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Back from dinner, and a bit too late ^ ^; Good night Beast :D DYBAD (talk) 10:32, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi Beast Nat-chan 17:39, November 11, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Okay I think that he might've mentioned it in passing, but okay I won't edit Az's profile even though it was to fix a broken link Nat-chan 20:47, November 12, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan okay, I will Nat-chan 21:31, November 12, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Good night Beast ! See you tomorrow :) DYBAD (talk) 04:08, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ayy lmao FREE US! FREE US! King Ukaku (talk) 15:25, November 21, 2015 (UTC) hi How are you doing? I hope that you are doing well :D I saw your comment on Shiori's page and relied to it Cya Hagia Sophia 14:31, November 22, 2015 (UTC)Teien Could you tell me how many this "everyone" is? Because if it's few dozen of 2,147 (current) members, well... that isn't big percentage. And if the given evidence are still the same several months old ones, my opinion about it hasn't changed in few hours. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:24, November 22, 2015 (UTC) 1) signature, it's said right on top. 2) I didn't make D into Admin, that was Caydeb and I only found about it much later and indirectly. You really should take this to him... but as I'm the one here I have to deal with the messes other people make. 3) Almost everyone on the chat isn't very definite, numbers. As "the community wanted" refers on numbers/majority/democracy (I hope it's the last), it means you want that we act by democratic principle, we can go by that. Which means numbers and majority. Please note that this is meant seriously and not me venting. 4) Here's very serious question: do you really, really want me as the only acting/active bureaucrat take demands for someone being demoted/blocked/removed and act on it instantly? Or try to talk to the ones involved? Incidentally, I'm not going to take part on the talks on Discussion on principle. Those arguments over Beyonder really soured my already dim opinion about them... I may check them but that's about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:58, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Can I get the opinions of chat-moderators/moderators on this? As they're the most likely to have had clashes with D, I'd consider their opinion to be the definite answer. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:28, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Mweh, looks like I've got to handle the headache no matter what... --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:33, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Meet me at the OTHER place. Like this of course. What do you think about starting a new threat in Forum? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:43, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Do too many things at once and see what happens... Just go with something simple and descriptive. You'll inform the ones involved about it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:57, November 23, 2015 (UTC) I was doing too many things at once and didn't pay attention what I was writing. Spellchecker doesn't tell if you use wrong word. You'll tell those involved (DYBAD and moderators) about the forum threat? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:16, November 23, 2015 (UTC)